


The Hand that Rocks the Cradle

by caliburn



Series: The Hand Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Some deaths as cannon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliburn/pseuds/caliburn
Summary: There ought to be a hall of fame for mamasCreation's most unique and precious pearlsAnd heaven help us always to rememberThat the hand that rocks the cradle rules the worldWhat if the mamas survived?





	

Prologue  


_Born as the seventh month dies... to defeat the Dark Lords that stifle, hinder and harm the societies of magick... these shall join with she that comes before and the three are reborn... Let all who would harm our Lady Magic tremble before the realms of Cantre'r Gwaelod, Avalon and Rocabarraigh..._

Deep, deep down in the bowels of a sunken building, further down than most knew existed a sphere grew in the air. Encapsulated within were the words spoken mere moments before; images of a cradle, children's faces and a snake emerging from a grinning skull all surrounded by the sparks of magic and hovering in a stormy sky. A crystal shell enclosed the drifting prophecy and the new orbis hyalus floated in the air as a chime rang through the vast spaces, bouncing from the cathedral-like ceilings and alerting the hooded Keeper of the Halls.

Hands tucked up into opposite sleeves to avoid brushing against the packed shelves the shrouded figure wound their way to the sealed door that had rung for their attention. No-one was exactly certain who had charmed the sentient arch that called for the current Keeper but Ministry rumour held that Merlin and Morgana had worked in concert to create the spells that tracked seers, prophets and oracles in all the realms; a beautiful and complex matrix of magic that included the elegant globes that held the prophecies, the room where they grew and the arch that tolled.

Fingers the colour of old vellum emerged from generous sleeves and with a gesture a carved wand appeared in one wizened grip before being raised and circled sharply.

“Ex umbra in solem.”

A sudden silence as the bells stopped and then a light shone down – pinning the Keeper in place.

“Ab aeterno, lux aeterna.”

The phosphorescent glow blinked twice and vanished, the cowled figure approved.

“Sic semper erat, et sic semper erit.”

The door vanished and the globe sailed into waiting hands, tag blank but for a few runes indented into the parchment. It had been decades since a prophecy of the old ones had been made, this would need to be carefully nurtured and watched.

This was what the Unspeakables were for.

@-;---

10th August 1976 – Potter Manor, Unplottable

Face muffled against fine woollen robes Sirius leant against the man who had gladly taken him in. Charlus shook his head and pushed at the teenager who was trying to hide.

“Sirius, you need to change.”  
“I don't want to go... they all hate me... Narcissa doesn't want me at her wedding...”  
“Of course she does.”

That made the boy stand back and squint at his almost-father.

“Papa Potter, please leave the lying to the Blacks – you really can't manage it!”

A snort behind them was followed by hurriedly muffled giggles.

“Dorothea Black-Potter, light of my life, please throw some robes on James before he asphyxiates trying to hide.”  
“Damn, Mum....”  
“The ear...?”  
“Always the ear.... I'm surprised he didn't become a rabbit or a jackass the way she pulls it!”

Charlus put his hands on Sirius's shoulders and sighed.

“I know it will be hard seeing Orion, Walburga and Regulus but you are still the Scion of House Black. Your grandfather and not your parents sit as Earl of Mercia, no matter what they say you are a Black and you are Baron Lindsey.”  
“Yes My Lord Potter.”

A friendly cuff to his shoulder and Charlus handed the frowning lad to his wife who tutted at his leather jerkin and herded him towards the children's wing and the frowning Nanny elf who was waiting to dress her boy.

@-;---

 

The forbidding and austere Black Manor was no cheerier for all the flowers and swagging hung for the wedding of the year. Sirius was glad that family connections and Wizengamot niceties required the Potter families attendance at his sister's big day. For all that his Grandfather Arcturus wrote to him and supported him, his own parents had vocally abandoned him when he had fled for his friends.

Orion Black was known to be bitter that he was still only the Scion of House Black, only the Earl could decide who inherited the titles and vaults of Mercia. If it had been possible he would have done more than simply allow Walburga to blast her older son's name from the family tapestry, indeed he would have banned him from Cissy's event. His two dutiful nieces and obedient son were the family he wanted, Andromeda and Sirius could die at the hands of his Lord and he would celebrate and not grieve.

Sirius watched in silence as his gentle sister Narcissa was bathed in the legerdemain of her new house. James reached out and took his hand, gripping it tight as her deep Black hair was washed white with Malfoy magic.

“Lady Malfoy.”

The cry was sent up by Bellatrix Lestrange and picked up by all those present, apart from two teens who crept out and were popped away.

@-;---

10th August 1978 – Potter Manor, Unplottable

“LADY POTTER!”

Flowers cascaded from the air along with confetti and pretty blue birds danced around it all as the best man waved his polished wand with abandon. Fireworks exploded in the sky, fairies lit the whole garden and elves peeked around trees to watch the exuberant celebrations. Wizengamot Nobility mixed with mixed bloods and muggles who knew as the party continued on into the New Moon night, picked specifically for the guest who toasted the happy couple with enough fire-whiskey to sink half the Chudley Cannons.

@-;---

15th March 1980 – The Hog's Head, Hogsmeade Village

“Please Headmaster... please.”  
“I am sorry Sybil, but you did not see as I asked.”  
“I AM a seer, from a line of seers.”  
“Cassandra was an amazing woman Sybil, for her sake I would meet any and all members of her family but Hogwarts is the Premier School and it must have only the best.”  
“I understand Headmaster.”

Gathering his robes Dumbledore stood to take his leave but a harsh grating noise behind him stayed his words of farewell.

_“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_  
“Welcome to Hogwarts...”

 

@-;---

20th October 1981 – Sealed meeting room at The Hog's Head, Hogsmeade Village

The Order dispersed to their tasks as Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply. Aberforth nodded at his brother and went to check that the Death Eater sympathisers drinking below had been properly potioned to compliance. Only six were left in the room, asked to wait by the Headmaster. Most meetings ended with selected people asked to stay, sent off on missions or given specific research tasks so no-one had questioned their remaining behind.

Remus had only just returned from Norway and would be leaving for Siberia the next morning, the war did not make it easy to keep in touch. He stood and stretched, glad that he had another 10 days until his transformation – hoping that he would be home in time to run with his friends rather than lock himself away for a blood and pain filled evening of manacles and claws. Lily rose and took him in her arms, bussing his cheek then rubbing away the lipstick mark she left.

“Be careful Remy... only Unca Mooey tells some stories right!”  
“I promise Lil... in and out then back for Halloween... I'm not missing Harri on the first Samhain he will remember!”  
“Good, I'll have your costume waiting!”

She let him go and stepped back to let the three Marauders grip each other tightly.

“Back in one piece Rems....”  
“Don't call me that Siri...”  
“Just remember these phrases.. 'Vi pryekrasno viglyaditye' and 'Ya bi khotyela priglasit tyebya na oozin'.”  
“James? Any help here?”  
“You look beautiful and I would like to invite you to dinner...”  
“Unbelievable... I'm not hunting for a wife, I'm looking for allies...”  
“Well, a nice lady wolf?”  
“Funny, funny boy Padfoot... you're going to wake up pink again you know.”  
“To get you laid....? So worth it...”

Alice giggled quietly and leaned against Frank, watching them as Lily danced over and sprawled across them. Frank rolled his head back and blew upwards to try and get tangled red corkscrew curls out of his mouth – a constant threat when the Lady Potter was being affectionate.

Dumbledore cleared his throat quietly and the men held on for another heartbeat before separating with murmured promises.

“It'll be fine Professor, just look after these hooligans... Lily has enough to do with one toddler.”  
“Hey!”  
“Be safe Remus... you have done well and I hope that the letters of introduction will make things easier.”  
“Or else buy them vodka!”  
“Umbratili.”

Sirius jerked back from the others and scowled at the red head who was gleefully waving willow at him. Alice held onto her waist and stuck out her tongue at the jerking Viscount Hwicca over one shuddering shoulder.

“Say sorry Siri...”

Her sing song tone was familiar to all who had either attended school at the same time or worked with her at the Ministry or in the Order.

“Please acc... accept my ap... apologies Lady... Lil.... and Moony....”  
“Finite Incantatem.”

The tickling charm ceased and small feathers fell out from beneath his clothes, the one sign of the spell that Lily had never been able to extinguish. It was one of her favourite small charm inventions, easy to cast and effective on both Marauders and others without starting a prank war. Then again, the boys had kept her out of tit for tat buffoonery after she schooled them all, keeping her wiles in reserve for big japes and inter-house battles.

Nodding his head to their bearded leader Remus pulled on his jacket, he didn't feel the cold much but too many Wizards and Witches knew that Were's ran warm.

“I'll guard the door, no-one will get near.”  
“Thank you Mr Lupin.”

The solid oak shut on surprisingly silence hinges. Aberforth used the creaks and squeaks of his tavern to track people and it worked well, this one chamber the only place that frequently saw an oil can.

“Sub Rosa.”

The hissed imperturbable charm sealed the room completely and his warriors sat. Five faces looking at him, his strong arms in the world. True to Lady Magic and the light eternally, he was certain.

“Thank you for staying. I really wish I had not had to hold you back. You must want to get home and see the boys.”

Two mothers looked up and focused completely on him, emerald and ultramarine pinning him to the winged chair. Their husbands were no less alert and Sirius stood, too full of adrenaline after the long meeting to be still when his beloved nephew was mentioned.

“Explain.”

That was clearly the voice of Lord Longbottom and not that of Auror Frank.

“While you were both pregnant I held an interview for a new teacher. That is a new teacher of divination.”  
“And you managed to employ Sybil Trelawney, who we were tracking for falsifying fortunes and trickster tarot.”  
“She is still the great-great-granddaughter of Cassandra and that line is the most faithful in gifting. I was going to deny her the post and abandon the course entirely but then, then she surprised me.”  
“She got her own name right?”  
“Frank please, let him speak – and if she's threatened Neville we'll toss her to your mother.”

Dumbledore pulled a portable pensieve from his bag and placed it on the table before swirling a memory out of his head.

“Watch.”

Pulling back from the memory Lily and Alice held each other and the men held them both, their boys would be safe.

 

@-;---

24th October 1981 – Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow.

Viscount Hwicca handed out small slips of parchment to the family and they sighed in relief as their cottage reappeared before them.

“Good, right – I'd better get back before dinner or else Minerva will shave me bald.”

Dumbledore gave an exaggerated shiver and smiled, conjuring a small stuffed elephant for the child in his mothers arms.

“Nelepant...”  
“Indeed it is young Master Harry, maybe you can show it to Neville soon, he has a new giraffe.”  
“Nevy, Nevy, Nevy...”

Squirming in his mothers arms Harri looked for his friend, only seeing Mama, Dada and Paddy.

“Where Nevy?”  
“Neville is with his Mummy and Daddy and Granny.”  
“No Nevy?”  
“Not today cariad, soon.”

 

A small trembling lip appeared and he hid beneath his mothers hair.

“Sorry Madam Potter, I appear to have created a situation.”  
“Well, you generally deal with larger toddlers than this one... its past nap time anyway.”  
“Then I shall leave the young Lord to his slumbers in safety.”

 

A crack, the gloriously robed man disappeared – and the three adults heaved a sigh of relief.

“I'll put him down, how long will you be?”  
“Peter is waiting with my bike, I'll be an hour at most.”  
“We'll be ready.”

 

@-;---

Peter climbed out of the side-car and hugged James tightly, puzzled as to why he was meeting him in an empty street. A slip folded into his palm and it became clear.

“You did it.”  
“Dumbledore cast them earlier today, so we can put the plan into place.”  
“Are you sure about this? I mean Sirius is much better at fighting and I just research and...”  
“We're sure Peter, a double bluff is even better. Lock up the house then lock up the key.”  
“Pranking Death Eaters, it'll be like chasing Slytherin pricks again.”  
“OK. Who's doing the spell.”  
“I am.”

All the Marauders were a little in love with Lily, but the red-gold goddess striding out of the cottage with a child on her front seemed iconic in a way.

“Let's get this done.”

@-;---

31st October 1981 - Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow.

Sirius had spent the day playing with his god-son before apparating away to his post, he had pulled night duty at the Ministry. Remus had managed to send a message that he was safe but still working in the tundra. Some in the order were wondering about the wolf's dedication to the light, wondering if his dark curse would pull him into the arms of the packs. However, he insisted that HIS pack had been created in a dorm room and no other would supersede it.

Prongs carried his son home on his back, banging his hoof at the door to ask his wife to let them in.

“Was that fun?”

A shimmer of magic and her husband reappeared.

“He had a great time, apparently having a different name for the party was fun.”  
“I'm so glad, he needs to be with children. We've been hidden in some way or another since he first kicked..”  
“Shhh, it's OK Lils... Lets get Viscount Harri here into bed and we'll relax... maybe make him a sibling?”  
“Good timing there Jamie... not exactly Bond there.”  
“Why, Mish Potter are you shaying that I'm not shexy.”  
“Stick to welsh hon... works better.”

 

@-;---

Two stories and a lullaby and her little Lord was ready to sleep. His soft blue romper had been spelled to be impervious to most curses, even the cot was reinforced with Goblin wrought metals.

“Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -”

She slammed the nursery door shut and began casting at the lock only for it to burst open and the hideous hooded form fill the void.

“Stand aside Mudblood, I'm not here for you.”  
“No.”  
“One chance, just one... or else I'll forget that you are not why I am here...”  
“Never.”

A prurient purple flash hit her and she was flung aside, leaving an eye-line to her child. Desperation gave her skills that had up until that point been beyond her and she held out her empty hand, Potter ring glinting in the dim glow of her son's night-light. Just as the wicked wand of yew reached his soft forehead she screamed with all her might.

“Accio Harri.”

He flew to her broken arms and she curled around him, holding a mithril medallion as tight as she could.

“Avada Kedavra.”  
“Diogelwch.”

Satanic shamrock green hit a sudden silver sphere and exploded, then all was still.

@-;---

2nd November 1981 – Unknown

“Harri.... Harri....”  
“Get the healer Frank, now.”

Alice grabbed her friends hands and pulled them to her lips, kissing her knuckles in relief.

“Where's Harri? Jamie...?”  
“Lily it's me... Alice.”  
“No, away...”  
“Lily, Lily look at me...”

With immense effort she opened her eyes and blinked, it felt as though she had slept for a decade and could use another millennium. Training kicked in slowly and she fixed one clear eye on the dark haired woman in front of her.

“What did the White King say?”  
“Begin at the beginning, go on until the end, then stop.”  
“Alice.”

She surged upwards and threw her arms around her, reassured that she was real.

“You are at the Manor, Harri is with Neville being spoiled rotten by Eva and Tante.”  
“James is gone, isn't he... I can't feel him anymore.”  
“Yes.”  
“Where are the boys? Are you safe?”  
“Listen, I'm not sure what to tell you, no-one is sure what happened but Voldemort is gone. All that was left at the cottage was his wand.”  
“Oh. Boys?”  
“Remus is with Andromeda.”  
“How did they find... Siri? Where's Siri?”  
“Azkaban. Don't worry, they caught him.”  
“But, it's not...”  
“Not possible, they caught him sweetheart.”

A green robed Healer bustled into the room and Alice stood back.

“I'll get Harri for you. Let Healer Witcher look at you.”

Alice left at a half run for the nursery, desperate to hold both boys but all she could hear was a broken voice behind her.

“Siri, not Siri, couldn't be Siri... love him...”

@-;---

 

20th November 1981 – Longbottom Manor - Unplottable

It had been a long 3 weeks. Lily had needed expert healing for both the curse that she had received and the after effects of her desperate apparition, her focus medallion helping her break through war wards to reach the safety that only Family magic could provide. Fortunately the Potter elves answered to Alice's call as Harri's god-mother and allowed her entry to the Sanctuary room so that she could bring them home. Then again, she had no idea where she had been, only that she had been there.

Harri had been shocked, but his only injury was a cut on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. A solid sleep with his Nevy, a full breakfast and a cuddle with Alice and his mysteriously saved elephant and he was as chirpy as ever. Aurors, Hit-wizards and Unspeakables had filed in and out of the now exposed cottage but none could explain what had happened. The magic had ruptured the ceiling through to the attic, littering the quiet street with tiles and splinters of the beams.

 

Dumbledore had come to pass his condolences, before being asked to leave when he suggested to the Dowager Lady Longbottom that he take custody of the young Potter Lord, at least until such time as Lily was able to look after him. A deeply frowning, hastily summoned, Healer had informed the Chief Warlock that Madam Potter would recover quickly, her core undamaged despite the strain she had put on it. After all, he had casually said as he left, she was a full enchantress that bordered on the mage level. Lady Augusta had frostily informed the overly interested old man that as Harri's god-mother was a Longbottom they would be looking after the child, just as they were treating Lily and would protect them both. She did not enlarge on that protection but her expression was as eloquent as any number of words.

 

@-;---

30th November 1981 – Longbottom Manor, Unplottable

Lily had been able to come downstairs for three days but that Monday was the first time she was awake and strong enough to stay up for dinner. The elves had made her favourite pasta in celebration, both boys gleefully covering themselves in tomato sauce as they fed themselves with tortellini. Eva and Tante had taken them for their baths and Frank promised a story as soon as they were clean and tidy.

 

Augusta dropped her patrician ways when it was just family, laughing alongside the younger adults at the red spatters all over round smiling faces. Lily was clearly living for her son, only occasionally smiling when he was not in the room, if not in her arms. Losing her soul-mate had ripped into her, only the love of her son and her immense need to protect him holding her to life.

Augusta had held her as she wept, sharing her own memories of the all too recent first days without her husband, grieving his loss and the fact that little Neville had been in his arms at the time. However, Frank had been an adult and she had not had to shoulder the pressure of magic by herself. She was the Dowager, she had not had to be Regent.

 

Alice and Lily looked up sharply as their tall hostess dropped her fragile china teacup to the parquet floor.

“Get the children.”  
“Mama?”  
“Get Frank... get the children.”

 

She strode towards the ward-stone heart of the house, her wand drawing elaborate spirals in the air. Before she could reach the hidden entrance the main door blew in and Bellatrix Lestrange launched herself over the wooden fragments followed by her psychotic husband as well as his brother and whichever twink boy-toy Death Easter Rabastan was fucking that week. Her mouth fell open slightly when she realised that the pretty lad was Barty Crouch Junior, she would be having a strongly pointed and cursed conversation with his father very shortly – as long as she survived these moments.

 

Masked followers, or cannon fodder, were in their wake, stepping into one of the most protected places in Britain. When she found out how they had gotten in, someone was going to find out why she had been so feared. The mad brothers circled her, leaving Bellatrix to tilt her head and smile.

“Madam Longbottom, I am soooo sorry for the mess. If only we had had an invitation, we wouldn't have had to – barge in.”  
“I'd offer you tea, but your arrival made me drop the pot and I fear the elves would not come out to make another.”  
“I'm not really thirsty, are you thirsty darling?”  
“Not at the moment love.”  
“We're fine... just here for a moment really – hand them over...”  
“Who?”  
“Those lovely little lads, the one who hurt my Lord and his tiny friend.”  
“They aren't here.”  
“Tut, tut, tut Madam... it's not nice to lie.”

Bellatrix stuck her wand in her mouth and meditatively chewed on the end.

“All we want is to see the bitty babies.... all edible and sweet.”

 

Augusta inhaled sharply, thankful all over again that Arcturus – dark as he could be – had had enough sense to sterilize his grand-daughter, some Blacks were too mad to breed. She just hoped that Alice and Lily had crept up to the nursery to fetch the boys, and get reinforcements. Bellatrix did not take her silence well.

“I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way then.... sweetie?”  
“Crucio.”  
“Protego Horribilis, zashchishchat.”

Overlapping shields surrounded her and she dove out from the middle of the triangle they had her in. Additional streams of magic flew from the stairs as Alice and Frank joined the battle, furious that anyone would try and hurt such small children. Lily's absence could only mean that she was guarding the boys, with that certainty... she attacked.

 

@-;---

1st August 1982 – Longbottom Manor, Unplottable and Goblin warded.

It had been a long year, grieving and anger punctuated and made liveable by the two small boys who had shared a birthday party the previous day. Lily had asked her sister if she would like to bring her son, but was told that 'her precious Dudders didn't need to be around any freaks'. Instead it had been a wholly magical affair, mothers drinking mimosa's and children playing in a transfigured ballroom that guaranteed that nothing more than little bumps could occur.

Ice cream from Fortescues had been gleefully eaten and the resulting sugar rush run off before Filius had told stories with dancing pictures, the Tales of Beedle the Bard coming to life. He finished with Babbitty Rabbitty and the bouncing birthday boys each received a stuffed hare as the story concluded.

Sunday morning however was far more sombre, the three adults resident in the Manor preparing for war. The laws of nobility held that a widow had to wait at least 6 months to take her husband's seat, also that she could not live alone in that time. Most would return to their birth families but Augusta had thrown her doors open and insisted that both Alice and Lily remain within her protection. As both young women had proven to not be pregnant when widowed, and had observed their mourning period to ensure their personal magics were not in upheaval, they were now permitted to sit as Regents for their Houses. That days session would see them take their vows, and their chairs, under the burden of Family magic.

 

@-;---

1st August 1982 – Wizengamot, Ministry for Magic, Diagon Alley, London

Many of the gathered nobles rose from their seats when the three women entered the chamber, standing to honour the sacrifice they and their husbands had made. Narcissa Malfoy swept down from the gallery to press her soft lips to each of their cheeks, she had proven to be a faithful visitor in their seclusion – bringing her own small son to play out from under the eyes of her spouse. For all the pure-blood insanity that flew around their society, most of the women were friendly with each other.

 

“You look beautiful Lily. An honour to your House as always.”  
“Thank you Cissy, how's Draco?”  
“He managed breakfast then immediately fell asleep again – I think Toft will have a quiet day somehow!”

Lily ran her hands down the heavy velvet robes she had donned that morning, swallowing hard and imagining she could feel the curves of the Potter pennant at her throat.

“You'll be fine... we've all talked it out and they can't say anything about blood for the Regency.”  
“Hopefully.”  
“Also, Arcturus says Nemesis.”

That brought a smile to all three faces, and some in the chamber felt a frisson of fear.

 

A gong rang through the room and they parted, Alice and Lily sitting on the 'to be presented' seats. Dumbledore stood and tapped the glass twist that sat before him.

“I call this meeting of the Wizengamot to order, let all who would disparage our Lady Magic withdraw from us.”

A golden cascade sprang from the glass and glittered to the floor, guaranteeing that no animagi or polyjuiced persons were present.

“To open this session we must look to new members. Two Ladies present themselves here to stand as Regent for their sons. Madam Longbottom...”

Pulling her hood over her hair Alice stood and walked to the centre of the august space, she had been there before many times – as the wife of a peer and as an Auror giving evidence but this was different, this was Family magic.

“Do you, Alice Margaret Alexandria Longbottom swear to uphold the laws of Magic.”  
“Yes.”  
“Will you judge in fairness when called upon?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will you vow to hold the seat of the House of Longbottom in safety until such time as your heir can take your place.”  
“I will.”  
“Then cast your honour Madam.”

She produced her wand and held it to her heart.

“I, Alice Margaret Alexandria Longbottom, do solemnly swear to serve the light whilst I sit in the seat of House Longbottom. I shall persevere to do only what is right, to seek the truth and uphold justice in every decision I make. I shall stand as Regent to my son, holding the magics for him until he can take his place. I vow to obey the commands of Avalon and those of my sovereign Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth, the second of her name, by the Grace of God. This is my word, so mote it be.”

Light fell on her, white to begin with then the colours of her House, swirling around her caped form in tighter and tighter circles until suddenly they left her to illuminate her seat.

“Lady Longbottom is found worthy and shall take her place amongst us.”

With a deep breath she walked up the narrow stairway and sat, ready to watch Lily say her vows, and set the cat amongst the pigeons.

 

@-;---

A brief lunch recess had been called and the nobles sat again. The agenda had not been over-long and they were all looking forward to dashing through 'any other business' and heading for home.

They were surprised then when the newly installed Lady Potter raised her wand, usually the vows made it impossible to vote or even speak during a first session – a safeguard against taking a place simply to cause havoc.

“My Lady, the floor is yours.”  
“Thank you Chief Warlock. I stand today to demand the immediate release of Sirius Black, Viscount Hwicca from Azkaban. I addition I demand that his name be cleared publicly and restitution made for his undeserved punishment and the disgrace to his honour.”

 

The chamber roared, nobles form both sides standing and shouting at her and at Dumbledore. Millicent Bagnold stood as well and cast silence on the room, pulling herself up to her full meagre height.

 

“I assume you have a reason for this demand Lady Potter?”  
“Yes. His innocence.”

 

The silence charm broke again, loudest amongst the voices that of the Head of the DMLE Barty Crouch. Dumbledore rose and gestured to them all to sit down.

“Lady Potter, Lily. You were betrayed and he....”  
“He was NOT our secret keeper Chief Warlock.”  
“I cast the Fidelius myself.”  
“Which I then recast after you left.”

 

Heads turned between the two powerful magicians, a tennis match crowd. A loud cough made them both focus on the judge who had stood.

 

“You ask us to believe that you cast the Fidelius? You may have taken that seat Madam Potter but you are after all...”  
“Muggleborn? I thought, I hoped that the death of Voldemort had stopped that madness, but clearly it persists. I am an Enchantress Judge Crouch, I was not made Head-girl of Hogwarts for smiling.”  
“True but...”  
“I cast the Fidelius on our cottage as a trick for the followers of that madman. As everyone would assume that Sirius Black, the brother by choice of my husband, would be our secret-keeper we allowed Warlock Dumbledore to cast it that way. After he departed I broke the spell then recast it with Peter Pettigrew as the keeper.”  
“Pettigrew?”  
“Would you have suspected him?”  
“Be that as it may there is still the matter of his use of magic in public.”  
“What was his answer to those charges?”  
“Pardon.”  
“At the trial, which I assume you held very quickly since I awoke first two days after we were attacked and he was already under the Dementors. What was his answer.”

 

All heads now turned to the Judge who was rolling his head in an uncomfortable manner. The Minister now added her voice.

 

“This will be easily settled. Place your memory of the trial into the court pensieve and let us all hear.”  
“That would be difficult Minister.”  
“Why?”  
“He had no trial.”

 

It was as through the whole chamber had been frozen. This break from regulations shocking even to those who had bought their freedom. Alice stood and gestured for the right to speak.

 

“My honoured mother, the Dowager Longbottom came and sat through the trials of the animals who invaded our home and slaughtered my husband. The Lestranges had a trial and Viscount Hwicca, Scion of the House of Black does not?”  
“I echo this Madam Longbottom.”  
“I cede the floor to Arcturus, Earl of Mercia, Lord of House Black.”  
“I demand that my heir, Sirius Orion Black, Viscount Hwicca be released into my custody and care until such time as he can be proven innocent of the charges against him.”

 

The Lord of House Black looked across the chamber at the red head who had started the affair and smiled before looking to the main chairs and watching their Chief Warlock's blood-pressure rise. He was very glad to have listened to the ladies, perhaps his House would be purified without fire after all.

 

@-;---

3rd January 1983 – Wizengamot, Ministry for Magic, Diagon Alley, London

They had garnered many quizzical looks as they arrived at the Ministry that morning, Scion's and Regent's of noble Houses did not generally have regular careers apart from their duties in the Wizengamot. However, Alice, Lily and Sirius had had enough of sitting behind their walls and needed to act.

The five months since Sirius had been pulled out of Azkaban had wrought enormous changes in him. He had been beaten to hell and back by guards who believed in his guilt and only changing to Padfoot had kept his mind safe from the Dementors. No-one had told him whether any of the Potter family had survived, he had fully believed them all dead and had dreamed of their pain filled faces every time he dared to sleep as a man. The same Healer that had tended to Lily had stayed with him, pouring potions down him for three weeks before they were certain he would survive. Lily had cried over his shaven head when she saw it, blood and other things matting his locks too tightly for even magic to smooth. He had grown his hair back naturally, all his strength dedicated to healing his body and playing with the two boys, their giggles a balm to his battered soul.

 

Now though he marched back through the stone corridors of the Ministry, secure in his body and his positions – both in the Family and with the Hit-wizards. They had agreed to meet for lunch, none of them expecting to be sent out on their first days back. Lily had been working from home for a few weeks, but then Unspeakables were a breed apart! He had pretended to fall at Alice's feet before they all flooed to London, her form fitting Dragon skin armour moulding to her honed frame. She had trained him back to his best physically, riding and running around the Manor's then duelling him in a warded room. Lily had helped him to rebuild his mental shields and fenced him around the hall and Augusta had beaten all of them into a friendly pulp on several occasions. She was seen now as the gracious Dowager Longbottom, but more than a score of criminals and enemies of the light would still shiver at the sound of her name. She and Minerva McGonagall had been a frightening team, and some of the first to break the 'nobles don't' rules.

 

Lily was waiting for him next to the large statue in the foyer, absently reading from a large tome that seemed older than the building they were in. Her awareness was not lacking though as her head rose to smile at him as he came near.

“A little light reading?”  
“Something like that.”

Lily had spent most of her seven years at Hogwarts holding one large book or another, either for reading or using to swat annoying Marauders. The feather-weight charm was the first she had looked up for herself, within two weeks of arriving in the castle. The Moroccan bound monograph slid into her satchel and she stood up from where she had been leaning, taking Sirius' offered arm with a smile.

“Alice said she'd save us a seat at Rosa Lee's...”  
“Excellent, tea!”

Sirius had been a coffee drinker before, but had developed an overwhelming love of tea since his release, the women were fairly certain he would bleed Earl Grey the first time he was injured on assignment. Even his aftershave now had a faint hint of Bergamot in it, he found it reassuring as it reminded him of his Grand-father and the Ladies who has saved him, his guardian angel squad.

 

@-;---

1st August 1983 - Longbottom Manor, Unplottable and Goblin warded.

“Thank fuck that's over.”

Sirius threw his robe over the back of a sofa and ran his hands through his wet hair. Some one had cast a Meteojinx at the Ministry and several nobles had gotten soaked. Undoing the top buttons of his fine linen shirt he threw himself into a wing-back chair and played with the medallion that he now wore to confirm his position for the ICW.

Nura popped in and picked up his abandoned cloak, tutting at the relaxing man.

“You like tea Lord Sirius?”  
“Please Nura.”  
“It already be steeping, elves heard you come back from Ministry meeting.”

He smiled at the little creature who ran the house, her smart frock dampening under the thick wool he had worn.

“Lord Sirius is all wet, but it's summer. Youse been pranking again?”  
“No, someone else did. The ladies went to change and find their boys.”  
“OK, elves will bring tea for everybody.”

She vanished again and Sirius closed his eyes, Wizengamot assemblies always seemed more tiring than any length of chase to catch a criminal.

@-;---

 

“Paddy, Paddy, Paddy.”

Twin voices woke him, reflexes let down in this highly shielded place. He leaned over and swept both boys into his arms, dropping kisses on their heads and letting them play with his pendant.

Alice was busily taking the stasis charm off the sandwiches, cakes, petit four and the endless teapot that had been left for them. As was usual there were unbreakable charms on the china since they kept the children with them as much as possible rather than kissing them and sending them back to the nursery. Not for them the noble tradition of seeing a neat child once a day then sending them away.

Seeing his favourite chocolate macaron's on the tea tray Neville clapped his hands and three flew into his grasp. Not to be outdone Harri hiccuped and quickly caught two éclairs. Lily tutted and took the chocolate treats out of warm little palms, exchanging them for ham sandwiches.

“Savoury before sweet boys.”  
“Yes Mama.  
“Alright Auntie Lily.”

They often spoke together, true brothers in all but blood much as Sirius and James had been. They were often found in each others beds in the morning and after naps, at least now they walked to be together rather than somehow apparating into one crib as they had done before.

 

Three heads turned to the main hall as the floo sounded, Augusta had stayed behind for a discussion with Minister Bagnold – for all the disgust over Sirius' imprisonment she had remained as her swift broom through the Ministry had cleared a lot of dead wood. They had been prefects together and Millicent often used her old friend as a sounding board, honing her policies before bringing them to her council.

“Granny!”  
“Granny Longbottom!”

She swept into the room and scowled at the waving boys.

“They should be upstairs not sitting on Viscount Hwicca and dropping crumbs.”  
“Mama Augusta, are you alright?”  
“Of course I am Lily. I simply do not want to be bothered – Tante.”

The nanny elf appeared with a soft pop, head tilted to one side in puzzlement.

“Yes Ma'am?”  
“Take Master Longbottom upstairs.”  
“Should Tante get Eva for Master Potter?”  
“He may remain.”  
“Tante, it's fine. Could you and Eva please check the nursery?”  
“Yes Lady Alice.”

 

She clicked her fingers and vanished as the tall Dowager turned on her daughter-in-law.

“I will not be disobeyed in my own house.”  
“Mama, you have never sent the babies away.”  
“Not both of them, Harri can stay but the little squib needs to go away.”

 

The insulted mother's eyes narrowed and her wand dropped into her hand. Lily realised her intent and her wand dropped as well.

“Stupefy.”  
“Mobilicorpus.”

With the unconscious Dowager safely on a chaise the three put their heads together, only stopping when a loud sniff was heard.

 

“What a squib Mama? Does Granny not love me no more?”

 

Alice swept her child into her arms and held him before sinking to the floor and looking both boys in the eye.

“Granny isn't feeling very well and we think she got a bit muddled up darling. A squib is someone who has a witch and a wizard for a mummy and a daddy but can't do magic.. and you can do lots of magic. You managed to get the macarons to float to you just a few minutes ago and a squib couldn't do that.”  
“She get better?”  
“She will Harri, we promise.”  
“You good at magic Auntie Alice, you and Mama and Paddy help Granny Longbottom.”

 

The young scion's declaration broke the sombre mood for a moment, his decisive nod a sign of his utter confidence in his family.

 

@-;---

 

The Dowager had been transferred to the ward-stone of the Manor. The Family magics had swirled around her form, preventing her from getting too close to the large crystal that anchored their wards. The geode sparked and glowed, warming the large chunk of granite that it sat upon, the platinum and mithril inlayed runes lighting up in sequences that they did not understand.

“What on earth is happening?”

Alice shook her head Sirius' question.

“I have no idea, Lily?”

The Unspeakable was peering at the runes, muttering to herself and writing in the air with her wand. Her focus was absolute and she was clearly not listening to them. This was not unusual for her and they waited for her to finish her analysis.

“Got it.”

It had taken ten long torturous minutes but Lily finally spoke, drawing the other two to look at her rather than the frozen lady before them.

“So?”  
“She's been cursed, but it's insidious. A master legilimens must have been involved – and only once she had been broken down.”  
“She was an hour behind us, if that.”  
“Yes, either she was potioned to drop her shields or someone has been playing with time.”  
“Your lot?”  
“Croaker would literally shit a brick if the turners got away, I've seen when a researcher tried to 'borrow' one – it was not pretty.”  
“So, potion.”  
“I think it had to be and it must have been keyed exactly to her.”  
“Blood based.”  
“Yes.”  
“The intent?”  
“Weaken Neville, bind his core and break his natural shield.”  
“Shite. Who could brew it?”  
“Severus... but it's not him. He's still in Canada working with Master Bartem.”  
“Investigations later, what do we do now?”  
“Alice, do you have an athame?”

 

She nodded and pulled a blade from the small of her back where it had been disillusioned.

 

“Alright, as Regent you can allow the stone to purify her.”  
“What do I do?”  
“Cut your palm and put four drops of blood inside the geode.”

 

She did as she was bid then looked at the red head again.

“Now cut Augusta and add four drops of hers.”

This was harder but she held four drops in suspension with her wand then dropped them in.

 

“Now put your hands on gebo and opala and command the stone.”  
“Gift and estate?”  
“Yes.”

The wave of magic ran through them all, and with a gasp the older woman sat up, hands on her breast.

 

“I'm so sorry, is Neville alright?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. I'll restrain myself then and only resurrect that filthy bell-end a couple of times after I kill him the first time. Fucking wazzock of a warlock must have finally cracked, mad as a bag of ferrets, him and his arse-licking gormless pillock of an assistant, must be dead from the neck up – he'll be dead all over when I'm finished.”  
“Augusta?”  
“I didn't get to Millicent, I was pulled aside for 'a quick word'.”  
“Who was it?”  
“Dumbledore.”

@-;---

3rd August 1985 – Longbottom Manor, Unplottable and Goblin warded.

The months since Walburga Black's death had been very strange for Sirius. He had not seen her since the double funeral for his father Orion and brother Regulus. She had tried to ban him from attending but Arcturus had insisted that he come – and as the new heir he had helped perform the rituals of burial. She had sent a letter after his release from his personal hell in Azkaban, but it was to remind him that he was dead to her and should not assume that he would live to take his seat in the Wizengamot. His Grand-father had sent her a howler for that, informing her that Sirius would take his place as the Head of the Family and that if anything happened to him she would be his first stop in vengeance.

Still, he had attended her entombment as a dutiful son and heir. The Goblins had been disgusted with her last will and testament, offering to challenge it for him but Sirius had referred them to his House Head, too tired of the drama to get more involved. Eventually the decision had been that her own inheritances could be passed on as she wished but all her jewels, property and magical items were entailed to the Mercia title and so had to be returned to the vaults.

 

Alice and Lily had supported him, at least up until the last month when they had begun to dream. Their sleep had been disturbed on a nightly basis by visions that their sons shared, views of the past – present and possible futures all focused on a girl that none of them knew. At first their memories of the phantasy had been cloudy, only remembering that they had dreamt in the morning but as the nights went on they could recollect more and more.

Harri and Neville had begun to draw parts of their reveries, a house that none of them had seen and curly hair none of their friends had. Alice had tried to sketch the girl's face but all she could manage were deep wise eyes and a cloud of hazel spirals that were constantly been blown away from her book. She seemed the same age as the boys, the same age but not one of their circle.

In desperation they had written to Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts asking for her help. The Deputy Headmistress surely had more knowledge than they did of the countries magical five year olds. They had asked her in strictest confidence, knowing that she would reveal nothing to her nominal superior and walking dead man Dumbledore.

After the Chief Warlock had cursed Augusta they had raised additional wards at the Manor, Ragnok being delighted to assist them as the Mugwump treated them as though they were House Elves rather than the warriors they truly were. Her purification by the Ward-stone had left no trace other than her own memories, which were not admissible due to her being hexed and damaged by a legilimens.

After sleeping for three days under a protection charm to rebuild her shields Augusta had set for war. Her first move had been to contact two colleagues from her days as an Auror and both had responded. Unfortunately Auror Moody had been under instruction to believe everything that Dumbledore said and clearing this from him had merely increased his noticeable paranoia. He had stomped off and spent six months clearing all his memories by rampaging through the records at the Ministry and cursing criminals left, right and centre. He had brought in so many that he had been made to take on the mantle of Chief Auror and used that role to check every Witch or Wizard he came in contact with for personality manipulations, especially ones tailored to a certain grey beard.

 

Minerva had posed a different problem, she had been forced to swear obedience to her boss and it had taken a full ritual within the Ministry to clear her of it. After rising from sleep ready to jinx and transfigure the bastard into a chamber pot she had had to be restrained. Lily and her selected Unspeakables had not cleared her mind only for her to end up wearing prison stripes.

To ensure that they were not enraptured again both the cleansed had sworn loyalty to the rules of Avalon and the sword of Arthur, King of Camelot. These mystical vows were based on the oaths that the Unspeakables took, pledging themselves to Lady Magic and not those who currently held power. Lily and Sirius had also taken them into their Houses as Vavasour, entitling them to protection under their Family magics. That last had been Arcturus' suggestion, as Dumbledore hated the nobility it would stick in his craw even more for their rules to defend his former pawns.

 

A bell tolled through the Manor as Minerva flooed into the hall. They had password protected the fireplace, making it dependant on voice as well. Remus and Sirius had had great fun working out that particular element. It was also coded to specific magical signatures, making sure that no-one could be forced to open the floo for someone else to access.

“Hello the house!”

Nura popped in and curtseyed to the tall transfiguration mistress.

 

“Hello Professor Kitty. Family is all in the conservatory.”  
“Thank you Nura.”  
“I gets your bag?”  
“That would be lovely.”

 

@-;---

Tea had been drunk and new toys admired before they got to business. Minerva had brought a carefully transfigured copy of the relevant year group and a newly charmed crystal from Filius. Sirius had visited the Black vault and fetched a pensieve and Lily had ransacked the secret archives for anything that could help. Augusta and Alice had spent time with the two boys, showing them that you could take memories in and out of your head without losing them or going 'a little weird' as they termed it.

“Alright there boys, are you ready to show me what you see at night?”

Furious nods greeted her, wanting to find out who the girl was.

“So, who is first?”

They both stuck their hands up in excitement, bringing smiles to all the adults faces.

“Right, only one way to sort this then...”  
“MAGIC!!”  
“Not quite.”

She knelt down and pointed to one after the other.

“Anery, twaery. duckery, seven,  
Alama, crack. ten am eleven;  
Peem, pom, it must be done,  
Come teetle, come total, come twenty-one.”  
“Is that a spell Auntie Minne?”  
“No Neville. It's a way of deciding who goes first in a game that I learned when I was a wee bairn.”  
“OK, so Harri goes first.”

Harri closed and screwed up his eyes, pulling his clearest thought of her to the front of his mind. Minerva swirled her wand at his temple and pulled out a misty strand, dropping it into the pensieve. She repeated the act with Neville then gestured to the two mothers to add their thoughts to the vortex now forming in the shallow bowl.

 

With a deep breath Minerva and Augusta immersed themselves in the collected memories and came out with decisive eyes. Augusta picked up the new crystal and held it between her palms, focussing on what she had just seen. Meanwhile Minerva pulled a map from the pile she had brought with her, sure that certain landmarks she had seen would be within its bounds. Augusta let the crystal dangle down and circle over the paper, spiralling in tighter and tighter until it thunked down decisively. Both witches peered at the indicated point and huffed.

“Tighter area?”  
“Yes.”

Another map was proffered and the crystal dangled again. A second thump was followed by an city map and a final indication. Looking at the signalled location Minerva summoned her list and began to scan it, stopping around a quarter of the way down.

“I have her.”

 

@-;---

10th August 1985 – Jericho, Oxford.

Lily had visited the family on the Sunday after the first scrying to explain about the unusual future of their little girl. Whilst the parents had been nonplussed they had also been pleased to find an explanation for some unlikely events in their home. However, the vast majority of the questions had come from a very determined curly headed pixie. Lily had practically fallen in love with her after the second query, by the time she was finished explaining to Hermione's satisfaction she was wondering if she had somehow been cloned – apart from the fact she had been eleven when she had had an answer.

 

The Granger family had accepted an invitation to lunch for the next Saturday but Lily had been up for several hours when she arrived to fetch them. Harri and Neville had invaded their mother's bedrooms at 5am, desperate to meet the girl they both wanted as a bestest friend.

 

Lily had held out an old book for them all to touch and a hook had gripped their navels from the inside and dropped them into a marble hall. Two boys raced out from the drawing room and launched at the giggling girl, who had confessed to dreaming of them as well. As they collided in an enormous hug a glow began to surround them and they sank to the floor. Emma Granger gasped and reached for her child but Lily stopped her hand.

“Just wait.”

The glow formed a sphere then sank back into the children before they jumped up and raced for the gardens, too much energy to sit and talk to grown ups. Indeed the next time the two dentists saw their little girl she was racing past the window on a borrowed broom, fortunately one with ALL the safety features engaged, and Daniel started to laugh.

“Well, that's EVERY Halloween costume sorted.”

 

@-;---

23rd August - Longbottom Manor, Unplottable and Goblin warded.

Lily sat at the neat secretary in her dressing room and picked up a fountain pen to write to their new muggle friends. As she pondered what to say her eyes fell on her new desk decoration, smiling at the photographs within and planning the party they were going to throw for Hermione's next birthday, it was time for her to meet her new peers.

@-;---

 

10th March 1988 - Longbottom Manor, Unplottable and Goblin warded.

Algernon Longbottom had left Hogwarts with good OWLs, a few reasonable NEWTs and no idea of what he wanted to do with his life. He was not in the direct line of inheritance so had no need to attend Wizengamot meetings and certainly had no intention of joining the Auror Service. After taking a tour of Europe, finding out that his favourite place was a house of 'ill repute' just off the Champs Elysee, he came back and settled into a quiet role as Assistant Librarian in charge of Arithmancy at the Fisc Alley branch of the Ministry Book Depositary.

He was an occasional visitor at the Manor, sending a missive by owl to get access to the protected floo and bring presents to the youngsters and share tea with everyone else. Most of the time he met the adults in Diagon, meeting for tea or beer and a chatter.

 

He had been at the Estate for an hour when sudden shrieking broke through the air, followed by the multitudinous popping of Longbottom and Potter House Elves. Augusta sprang from her office and lifted her robes to run outside, cursing that she had had to floo all day and so was in formal robes rather than the easy outfits she preferred. Throwing the door open she burst into the brisk spring air with her wand in hand before stopping short in horror.

 

Neville was coming to a halt around 100 metres from the house, shocked and silence as he bounced down the gravelled drive. Harri was chasing him on his broom, shouting both for him to stay calm and for the Elves.

“Go on there Nevvy me boy.”

Algie was hanging out a second story window and cheering as the House Scion rebounded from the stone roadway. Augusta's eyes narrowed and she cast at him, smiling slightly as she heard the thump of him hitting the wooden floor even from outside the house.

“Eva, Tante, Nura, Tila, Miffa.”

Five Elves popped in front of her and she sighed deeply.

“Eva and Tante, fetch the boys and bring them to the conservatory. Tila and Miffa go to the Ministry and find Lady Longbottom, Lady Potter and Lord Black. Bring them here immediately. Nura, find Healer Witcher and tell him that Scion Longbottom needs his services at the Manor then bring him through the wards.”

 

They popped away and Augusta turned, heading in to see the apparent cretin she was thankfully only related to by marriage.

 

@-;---

By the time Alice, Lily and Sirius arrived at the Manor Augusta had worked herself into a truly righteous anger. Her aura was visible without Mage sight, sparking and flashing around her as she marched up and down the terracotta tiles of the conservatory floor. She turned on them as soon as they entered.

“Him.... again... I have had it with that bearded wanker and his interest in this house.”

They sat on the colonial style furniture and waited to find out what had happened.

“Alice, I had Healer Witcher check on Neville and he is well, no effect from Algernon's idiocy.”  
“What happened to my boy.”

Now she was glinting in anger, pulling her wand automatically.

“Sorry, beginning. Algernon came for tea but I was delayed by floo calls. There was a scream and I ran outside as the Elves popped. Algie tossed Neville out of the blue room window.”  
“The second floor?”  
“Yes.”  
“I'll kill him.”  
“You have my sword any time you wish Lady Longbottom.”

 

Sirius was frowning and his face granite as he considered what he had heard.

 

“Later Lord Black, we are fortunate that Neville bounced rather than falling to his death. Harri apparently summoned his broom and flew after him to make sure that he was safe and the ripples in magic alerted all the Elves linked to both Houses.”  
“Where is he.”  
“Stunned, immobilised and bound in the basement chambers.”  
“Why, I mean... you said bearded wanker.”  
“I looked into him, not hard – he has less shielding than Neville was born with and found his recent meeting with a certain imbecilic Headmaster.”  
“WHAT?”

 

Lily gestured and summoned her friends wand, making sure she couldn't apparate away to slaughter the dullard in front of a generation of school children or else summon the Family magics to assault the hands that had carried out another's plan.

 

“Lily!”  
“I will cheerfully help you skin the bastard, but we need to plan and not simply act.”  
“I'll tell you my action.”

She reached to her waist and pulled her athame, slicing her palm quickly to allow the blade to taste blood.

“I solemnly declare feud with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the British Ministry of Magic, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederacy of Wizardry. I vow that his evil will be conquered and prevented, his dreams shall turn to ashes and his plans shall turn to dust. He will find no refuge with me or mine, those who shelter him shall be ignored but those who fight with him shall be condemned alongside him. The Family Longbottom will stand against those who would harm our Lady Magic and I declare Albus Dumbledore an oath breaker, a foul speaker and an antagonist to all who would see our society move forward. This is my vow, so mote it be.”

 

Wands touched her blooded palms and gleamed as words echoed hers.

“So mote it be.”  
“So mote it be.”  
“So mote it be.”

 

@-;---

3rd of August 1998 – Department of Mysteries, perhaps under the Ministry of Magic, London.

It had started as a normal day, well as normal as the Department of Mysteries ever was at least. Heading into the library of esoteric scrolls, the research department had been named and labelled by a VERY straightforward witch, she was stopped by a hooded worker wearing a very recognisable sash over their robes. It appeared that the Keeper of the Halls had sought her out.

“Bride, I have been seeking you. Croaker gave me leave to come and find you.”  
“I am honoured Keeper.”  
“Follow.”

The spells on their robes prevented them from identifying each other. Some of the Unspeakables knew their colleagues real faces but the Keeper never let down their hood. Even their voice was genderless and neutral, no hint of accent or base language creeping through.

 

Passing under an archway Lily shivered as she felt spells running over her then the protective nature of a ward just beyond. She had been into the Hall of Prophecy before and its protections felt very different to these, they were almost sentient in their probing to ensure only those deemed worthy could progress any further. Once she was approved another arched door appeared and opening it she found herself in a strange chamber, lit by the glow of multitudinous suspended globes.

“Where is this?”  
“Always the researcher Bride. It is the room of the old ones.”  
“The old ones? They are real?”  
“Binns must be chased from Hogwarts, too many leave those halls unprepared.”  
“I looked in the library...”  
“Books are hidden, taken, protected. The truths of our people and our history are lost.”  
“History is written by the victors.”  
“Indeed.”

 

A generously sleeved arm waved across the room, one leather covered finger appearing at the edge.  
“These orbis hyalus globes relate either to the Old Ones or else to you and yours.”  
“You know who I am?”  
“Lily, born Evans, now Regent of the House of Potter, Unspeakable Bride in the Department of Mysteries.”  
“How.”  
“The Keeper sees all, it is a hard role to accept as you may never leave again. The prophecies demand constant attention and attendance. If the Keeper is ever to pass seer's messages to the correct people then no one can be allowed to hide their face.”  
“You never leave.”  
“It is a lifetime role.”

 

Lily fell silent, trying to understand what she had heard. Although the Unspeakables were not really part of the Ministry they still kept the basic employment rules that were laid down above them and all the versions of rules permitted retirement. Still, the Hall of Prophecies was ancient, it was even said that the Hall existed and the Ministry was built up around it.

 

“I have stunned you Bride. That was not my intent. I brought you here to show you globes that call to your Family Magics.”  
“Globes, plural?”  
“Yes.”  
“I knew of one, spoken while I was pregnant.”  
“The Trelawney prophecy, given in Hogsmeade.”  
“That's the one.”  
“It is not all... I have copied the globes for you. As you are Regent you can touch them without their destruction, activate with alea iacta est.”  
“The die has been cast?”  
“You know your classics, I am pleased. This is a rubicon moment here, you pass the line and begin anew.”

 

A small lidded box was placed in her arms and with a blink she was back in her library, only the mahogany she held evidence that her meeting had occurred.

 

@-;---

3rd August 1988 - Longbottom Manor, Unplottable and Goblin warded.

Lily, Regent Potter, known to the hooded Unspeakables as Bride almost fell out of the floo in uncharacteristic clumsiness. Augusta, Alastor and Minerva came out of the library and watched as the usually poised Head of House Potter stood in the middle of the hall clutching a wooden casket to her chest.

“Lily, Lily.... och the lass is in a dwam... last time she was like this James had just proposed!”

 

Minerva was shaking her head, the fire-whiskey she had drunk with her friends bringing out her accent. As she came in front of the younger woman Lily started.

 

“Oh, Aunt Minnie... that is Professor... I mean.”  
“Lily my dear, you look quite pale, come and sit and tell us what has happened.”

 

Guided into the family sitting room Lily sat on a comfortable seat but refused to let go of the box, even for the minute it would take to shed her robes. Nura was summoned and tea began to appear on the table with Augusta gesturing that she'd be mother. Alastor cast ar ceal meisceoir on those who had been reminiscing and they all picked up tea-cups to wait and hear what had happened.

 

“You, we... that is....”  
“Take a deep breath and tell us.”  
“We need everyone here.”  
“Everyone?”  
“Us, Alice, Sirius and Remus, Daniel and Emma, the children... everyone.”  
“At the weekend?”  
“Now.”

 

@-;---

The House Elves had put together a rapid meal for all the visitors whilst Lily vibrated in her chair, even Harri not able to sooth her. Finally they all gathered in the library and watched as the red head swished her wand and closed all the curtains.

“Alastor, would you seal us please.”  
“My pleasure Lassy.”

He sealed the room with all the skills he had developed over his career, letting his eye wizz over to do the final check. Satisfied that they were alone he nodded and sat down, keeping his wand free just in case.

“Thank you all for coming, and I am sorry for the late notice.”  
“It's fine Lily, we always enjoy coming to visit – this house is very different from Oxford.”

Daniel reached out and took his wife's hand, making the trio of children on the hearth rug giggle. Lily smiled at them then visibly braced herself, drawing up to her full height as if she was testifying again.

 

“When I was at the Ministry this morning I was approached by the Keeper of the Halls. They gave me these.”

 

She opened the box and the globes emerged, each tethered to the magical space by a ribbon as though they were balloons. Augusta put her hand to her heart in shock, she had never seen so many in one place – even as an Auror who had had to watch some in the course of her work.

 

“So beautiful, what are they?”  
“Sorry Emma, Daniel.... these are orbis hyalus, they contain prophecies that are collected by magic... every time a true prognostication is made it appears in the Hall, protected in a crystal ball. In fact, although the Ministry would deny it until thrown through the veil, there are prophecies from seers of every magical species – even some from the High Fae make it to the Hall. We, that is the Longbottoms and Potters – and Sirius, knew about one prophecy that was made while Alice and I were expecting.”

 

She focused on the globes and one floated free to hover between them all. Lily pulled her wand and tapped it.

“Alea iacta est.”

 

The crystal expanded and the myopic form of Sybil Trelawney appeared.

_“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_

“This was the prophecy that sent Alice and I behind wards. For the Order of the Phoenix and as Aurors and so on we had faced Voldemort himself three times each so either of our sons could be the one mentioned, and they were born on the 30th and 31st July... honestly there was maybe three hours between them as they fell either side of midnight.”  
“So, is the prophecy real?”  
“It was told to Voldemort and he attacked us, his power rebounded from Harri and we apparated to safety. Augusta and the family took us in, then they were attacked by remnants of his Death Eaters.”  
“So, who is the one?”  
“Wait... listen to the others...”

Sybil shrank into her crystal, which then sank, and another rose to replace it. The same spell and a voice rang out.

_“Born as the seventh month dies... to defeat the Dark Lords that stifle, hinder and harm the societies of magick... these shall join with she that comes before and the three are reborn... Let all who would harm our Lady Magic tremble before the realms of Cantre'r Gwaelod, Avalon and Rocabarraigh...”_  
“After I saw the Keeper I went to the libraries... found every parchment I could about 'The Three.”

 

Minerva sniffed and started to her feet, beginning to walk up and down the room.

 

“I told that idiotic man... I told him... He may think that he is everything that we need but he canna reshape magic to suit his own tastes.”  
“The missing books?”  
“Aye, the missing books.”

 

Lily flung herself into a chair, breathing deeply to try and contain her anger. Minerva however let hers flow.

 

“That cretinous moronic single brain celled 'I know everything' just trust me twinkling fecking EEJIT! If I just take all the books out then everyone will forget about the THOUSANDS OF YEARS OF HISTORY... Lets have a goblin obsessed ghost teach history so nobody learns enough to ask about anything else.”

 

Everyone in the room watched as she stomped out her fury. Realising that her Scottish blood was fully up and that she could keep going endlessly Augusta got up and stepped in front of her.

 

“Minnie, there are more globes.”  
“Fine, I'll be ready to find a Claymore and dirk and track the sorry bampot down and shave him bawheided.”

 

Sirius raised his hands as his Professor turned and caught him in her eyeline.

 

“Whatever I may have done and not gotten caught at when one of your lions I apologise, profusely!”

 

The needed tension breaker brought smiles all round and Lily tapped another globe, the one that the Keeper had charmed green.

 

_“Darkness haunts the mortal lands of magic... storm clouds over the lands of man... those who profess evil seek the light and those who profess good drive darkness in... Powerful men fight over the lands of all.... one who would subjugate.. one who would rule and one who would be the power behind the throne.... Until all are driven down the Pax cannot return... However Lady Magick has her defenders... The three come again, protected by Mater Regens until they grow... Glenelg, Dozemare and Gwynedd, Cantre'r Gwaelod, Avalon and Rocabarraigh... Lupus, Mortem Auspicium, Anguem, Melis, Felis, Canem, Corvus, Leo and Aquila... When all join then the storm is driven away... true peace shall be restored and the King rises once more...”_  


“Grindlewald, Voldemort and Dumbledore?”  
“Yes.”  
“What can we do?”  
“It is clear that the time to fight back is not yet here. That slippery sassenach even wriggled out from Sirius being tossed to Azkaban, I can talk to the other House Heads at school and try to make changes within.”  
“Good Minnie, I'll take up my Governor seat again and see about Binns.”  
“Thank you... trust me – no member of staff, apart from guess who, will object!”

 

Daniel looked at the three children who were looking shocked and confused about everything happening around them.

 

“What about the children? Can this Dumbledore be removed from the school?”  
“I've had Filius restraining me from just hexing him whenever he 'pops in for a wee chat'.”  
“In this case I'm afraid it's keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”  
“So... what can we do?”  
“We gather evidence, information. It is clear that of the groups of three mentioned one set is Harri, Neville and Hermione so we teach them... Hermione knowing about Hogwarts ahead of time means that she'll be more prepared than a muggleborn usually is.”  
“Teach them?”  
“The boys have a mixture of tutors and classes with other children... As Regent Longbottom I would like to invite Miss Hermione Granger, fated child, to join in their education.”  
“Please Mummy, Daddy.... I don't get teased here... well, Draco laughed when I fell off my broom but then he showed me how to do it properly and we both had fun!”  
“Yes, please Auntie Emma, Hermione is fun to learn with, I think she knows everything already!”  
“Except Herbology because Neville can talk to plants..... oops that was a secret.”  
“Talk to plants?”  
“Yes Granny... am I in trouble.”  
“No darling, that's brilliant, a new gift just for you.”  
“Oh, well Harri can talk to snakes and Hermione sort of hears birds.”

 

The magical adults rolled back in their seats astonished. Green magic, parseltongue and avisoratio. It was certain, in three years Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit it.

 

“We are agreed then, we support, investigate, train and play together.”

 

Minerva lifted her wand before looking at the muggle dentists and holding out hand instead. Lily shook her head and placed her hand on top, the others all joining until there was a circle of hands.

“So mote it be”

@-;---


End file.
